bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō Corps Revolt
, |result=Kidō Corps withdraw from Gotei 13 sustain casualties |battles= |forces1=Kidō Corps |forces2=Gotei 13 |commanders1=Kidō Corps Commander Fumio Enomoto |commanders2=Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku |side1=Hikaru Maebure Kazumi Takeda Megumi Eijiro Umegashi Jurō Henkō Maiko Ueki Sakae |side2=Captain Kazuya Kuchiki Captain Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi 3rd Seat Kenji Hiroshi 4th Seat Keiichi Yume 5th Seat Aiken Kuchiki 9th Seat Akira Shiba 10th Seat Yoshiro Shiba (spy) Takeji Yatsunishi |casual1=Eijiro Umegashi† |casual2=Captain Kazuya Kuchiki† Captain † Takeji Yatsunishi† }} The Kidō Corps Revolt is a brief but intense conflict that ensued between the Kidō Corps and the Gotei 13 approximately three years after the . The revolt had considerable ramifications on the Soul Society and Gotei 13 in the years that followed. Prelude The controversy surrounding both the as well as the Tsunayashiro Family scandal greatly diminished the Kidō Corps' faith in the integrity and effectiveness of the on their own, not to mention the accompanying discovery of certain clues hinting at the true, horrific nature and origin of the whole system. With a further seed of doubt planted by a mysterious individual, the Kidō Corps ultimately decided to take matters into their own hands. With the unfathomable power of Kidō at their fingertips they deemed themselves worthy of taking the reins of the spiritual realm so that they could establish a new, better system and correct past mistakes. However, in order to achieve such an ambitious goal, they had to prepare first, and thus they began gathering information. Hotaru Hiroshi, who was known as Yoshiro Shiba, fed the Kidō Corps sensitive information gleamed through spying on Captain's meetings which, coupled with sources gathered from elsewhere, strengthened the Kidō Corps hand further. Revolt Ambush One of the main advantages over the Gotei 13 that the Kidō Corps had was their furtiveness. However, said secrecy was threatened by Captain Kazuya Kuchiki of the Ninth Division, a prominent former Kidō Corps member who had transferred to the Gotei 13 a couple of years prior. As such, he was the most logical first target of the revolt. The decision was made for a sudden attack, without warning, which was hoped to be crushing and precise. Even though he put up a good fight, Kazuya was mercilessly executed by Kazumi Takeda, the Vice Kidō Chief. Meanwhile, Megumi killed Takeji Yatsunishi and defeated Third Seat Kenji Hiroshi, who was saved by a timely intervention courtesy of Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Many members of the Ninth Division perished during the skirmish, albeit the Kidō Corps sustained casualties as well.Dawn of the Coven, Assault on the Ninth Division Escalation Aware that they would not be able to defeat the whole Gotei 13 in a straight fight the senior officers of the Kidō Corps, including Commander Fumio Enomoto, Jurō Henkō and Maiko Ueki, merely oversaw the operation. With their goal accomplished, they were preparing to leave when they were promptly discovered by Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku. Whilst discussing the matter and their differing views, more forces of the Gotei 13 appeared on the battlefield. Once again, the Kidō Corps were about to retreat. Nevertheless, the abrupt arrival of one Hikaru Maebure prevented them from doing so and, coerced by his bold words, the battle escalated shortly afterwards.Dawn of the Coven, The Flower and the Dragon Aftermath The Kidō Corps were forced to withdraw, but weren't destroyed. On the other hand, whilst ostensibly victorious, the Gotei 13 suffered further casualties''Dawn of the Coven, ''Aftershock, Captain among them. The Kidō Corps were declared an enemy of the Soul Society, although the Gotei 13 were unable to pursue them. The former established a hidden base in , where they proceeded to prepare for the next stage of their far-reaching plan. In response to the loss of a great number of Kidō Corps personnel it was eventually decided that a Shinigami Kidō Association would be created in the short-term, with the eventual goal of creating a new Kidō-based organisation attached to the Gotei 13.Kido forum The members of the Kidō Corps who did not revolt where eventually folded into the 9th Division to address the latter Division's manpower issue following the Coven attack.9th Division Appearances *''Dawn of the Coven'' References Category:Major Events